A Party Fit For Cinderella
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Cullens Bull Pen entry for May. The annual Jeffersonian party is on, and Temperance is told to go. She's got a fairy god mother, a messenger, and a prince charming. Come and see!


**A Party fit for Cinderella **

**A/N This is my Cullen's Bull Pen entry for May. I used the fairytale... well, the title's quite explanatory. It's a little different than the real Cinderella because... well you'll see. Let's just say Cinderella doesn't want to go to the ball instead of the other way around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones cry BUT I get to watch it all the time :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to go to what?" Brennan was frustrated as she stared at her boss. Cam nodded and held the invitation out again.

"You have to come," Cam sighed once more. Temperance was brilliant, but she could sure be frustrating. "It's the rules. We have this every year, Dr. Brennan."

"I know, but this year I'm busy... working," she said as quickly as she could.

"You're going, Dr. Brennan. Or else."

"Or else what?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're going to have to find out the hard way," Cam crossed her arms over her chest. "Now will you take the invitation and come tomorrow night?" Brennan took the invite with an angry look towards Cam.

"Who else is going to come to this thing?" Hodgins walked up beside Brennan. "Because I'll only go if there are other people that I know going."

"Dr. Brennan is going, Angela..."

"I knew Angela was going," Jack interrupted.

"Zach," Cam continued, "I'm going, and I'm going to see if Booth will even come."

"Why would Booth come? He's not a Jeffersonian employee," Temperance stated over the top of her invitation.

"Well he's here enough and he has his own Jeffersonian badge. Why shouldn't we see if he wants to come to a Jeffersonian party?"

"Because these parties aren't very fun," Angela groaned as she walked up behind Hodgins and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well we'll make it fun," Cam was trying so hard to get all the employees to come to this party.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Zach joined the group on the examination platform. He too, was reading his invite.

"Yes, Zach. It's a _formal _party. That means suit and tie," Cam sighed. "Come on people, you've been to these before," she turned and stepped down the stairs and ended up walking past Booth. "Ahh, Booth, just the FBI agent I wanted to see," she smiled sweetly.

Booth gave her a strange look. "Oh yeah? I'm the FBI agent you wanted to see? Why?"

Cam just smiled and handed him an invite before strolling into her office and shutting her door.

Seeley opened his invitation and read it over. He saw his partner and the squint squad standing on the examination platform. Angela was staring over her invitation with Hodgins, Zach was talking with them and Bones, as usual, was looking at a skeleton.

The FBI agent walked up to the platform and swiped his card. He hopped up the stairs in two steps. "Hey Bones," he said to his partner.

Brennan looked up from the skeleton for a split second. "Are you here about the case? Because I'm not finished my examination."

"But you've had all day," the spring faded from Booth's steps.

"Yes and I've been busy, Booth," Temperance snapped, shooting a glare in his direction.

"What's wrong with you today?" Booth asked, shriveling slightly under her glare.

"Cam said that she has to go to a party," Angela said, glancing up from the invite. "You know... I could get a new dress... sweetie we should go shopping!" she sounded so excited as she looked over at her best friend.

Brennan grumbled something and then nodded a little. She didn't care to go shopping, but Angela really wanted to go.

"Hodgie... can I borrow your credit card?" Angela ran her fingers through Hodgins' hair and gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

Almost instantly, Jack began to melt under her gaze. "As long as you don't break my bank."

Angela kissed him quickly and then turned to Brennan. "Tonight, 6:00 pm you are off work and we're going shopping. No ifs ands or buts," she strode back to her office, delighted.

Brennan grumbled some more and continued to work.

**7:02 PM**

"It's _perfect_!" Angela spun her around again. "You look amazing! Absolutely perfect!" Angela had already bought two dresses and some other "necessities" as she had called them.

The "necessities" involved six pairs of shoes, three purses, four skirts, three pairs of jeans, two bottles of very expensive perfume (not the $3000 a quarter ounce variety though), and 10 tops. She had bought all that in less than half an hour, and she still hadn't gotten the dress she was planning to wear to the party.

"You think?" Temperance looked at herself in the mirror. Her spirits were a little bit higher.

"Oh yeah, and you could pull your hair back, or curl it... Or you could do both! Pulled back AND curled!" Angela sounded so excited that Brennan couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe I'll try it. I'll definitely get this one," she nodded and went back into the changing room and changed quickly.

"Shoes!" Angela said excitedly. "Shoes are what you need now!" she took the dress from Brennan. "Let me get that for you."

"I have money, Angela. And Hodgins asked you not to "break his bank," she used air quotes since she didn't quite understand what that meant, but she did have the basic idea.

Angela rolled her eyes a little. "It doesn't mean I can't buy my best friend a dress... and maybe some shoes... oh and perfume..."

"I don't wear perfume normally. It can easily contaminate evidence," Temperance replied.

"I wear it," Ange looked confused.

"Yes but you don't handle the bones while we are collecting trace evidence," Brennan reminded her friend. "I can get this dress with my money," she took the dress back from Angela and went over and paid for it.

Next, they hit their fifth shoe store in the mall. Bones tried on three pairs of shoes and then she found her perfect pair. She bought them while Angela was still looking at a pair of four inch boots, which, of course, Ange bought after.

When they had finished their mall trip, Angela got Hodgins' limo to drop Brennan off at her apartment.

Temperance unlocked her door and went inside. She set her bags down and went to prepare for bed.

**May 19 2007: 7:30 PM**

"She's late... she's late... she's not coming," Angela was aggravated. She paced back and fourth.

"Angela, calm down, she'll come," Cam sighed. They were all sitting around their table, except for Angela and Brennan.

"She didn't want to come," Zach prompted.

"And isn't her car in the shop?" Jack looked over at his girlfriend.

"I know, but I leant her a limo," Angela gave him an innocent smile. "I wanted her to come no matter what. I hired an extra chauffer and everything too."

Hodgins sighed and shook his head a little.

Angela paced and then sat down in her chair again. She set her head into her palms and stared at the white wall that had been decorated with a banner.

She heard a small gasp escape Cam's lips. "Wow."

"Woaaah man," Hodgins laughed with approval.

"Is that..." Zach's eyes were opened wide.

Angela turned in time to see her. She gave a shriek of excitement.

Stepping down the stairs in her new gown was Temperance. The satin clung to her body under the gauzy, Rhinestoned material that flowed about her like clouds around an angel. The gown had no sleeves, instead it had thin straps to hold it up and it had the same gauzy material hanging in long strips off the straps.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Angela cooed, admiring her friend's gown as she walked towards them. "I told you pulling your hair back would look amazing!"

Temperance smiled thinly as she was a little nervous in the gown, afraid that she would ruin the beautiful craftsmanship of the seam worker.

"You look..." Booth was at a loss of words. "Amazing, Bones. Amazing."

"Thank you," Brennan glanced from one of her friends to the next and then she cleared her throat.

They were silent for a moment and Temperance could feel eyes on her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw people staring at her. She turned back quickly and looked at Angela. "Why are people goggling me?"

"I think you mean ogling," Booth reminded.

"She could mean gawking," Cam argued.

"Don't start that again," Angela groaned and then turned back to Brennan. "Because you're hot."

"What?" Temperance looked down at her dress for a moment.

"Definitely appealing, Dr. Brennan," Zach nodded.

_Said there'd be no going back_

_Promised myself I'd never be that sad_

_Maybe that's why you come along_

_To show me it's not always bad_

"Hey Bones?" Booth asked her and she turned to face her partner.

"Yes Booth?" she smiled a little more this time.

"Do you... wanna dance?" he held out his hand and he was a little afraid that she'd say no.

But she nodded and took it.

_Cause I can feel it_

_Baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to let go_

_I'm scared cause my heart has been hurt too_

He whirled her around in a circle, sending the Rhinestoned material into a frenzy as it whipped around her.

Then Booth pulled her in so that she was standing so close she could feel his warm breath on her.

His hands fell to her waist and hers slid around his neck. She hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time.

"You're leading again," she heard him mumble.

"Well that's just something I do," she whispered back.

"Why don't you let me lead?" he gave her a charm smile and she smiled back.

"I'll try," she let him lead and they began to dance more harmoniously.

_True I've become a skeptic_

_How many couples really love_

_Just wish I had a crystal ball_

_To tell me if it's worth it all_

She hummed along to the music a little bit and Booth smiled at the sound of her humming.

"You should sing sometime," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't sing."

"You could."

"But I don't."

"Alright Bones, let's just dance for now then," he spun her around again and then pulled her back quickly to his chest.

_Cause I call feel it _

_Baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you _

_But I'm scared to let go_

_I'm scared because my heart has been hurt too_

Angela could help the smile that crept up onto her face as she watched Booth and Brennan dance.

She glanced over at her boss and saw the split second of jealousy on her face. Angela walked over beside Cam and rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Cam smiled at Angela and nodded reassuringly.

_I've got to be shown_

_Cause it's been so long_

_I cannot take the pain again_

_If it all goes wrong_

"Bones..."

"What?"

"You're leading again. Stop it."

"I'm trying," she mumbled.

"Try harder," he could smell the faintest perfume on her. "You're wearing perfume today."

"Angela said I should," Temperance and Seeley were centimeters away from each other's lips.

"You know..." Booth whispered.

"What?"

"We should go for a walk..." he took her hand in his and walked out of the doors of the Jeffersonian and into the gardens.

_Cause I can feel it_

_Baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to let go _

_I'm scared because my heart been hurt too_

The music got fainter and fainter and finally it disappeared. They sat on the bench. "You really look amazing Bones."

"You said that already," Temperance reminded.

"I know... I just wanted you to know..." he smiled a little and stared at a white rose that was on the rose bush in front of them. "It's really nice out here..."

"Normally they light it up, but they're changing all the light bulbs to energy star bulbs," Temperance said, looking at the same rosebush.

"That's a good thing," Booth nodded and pursed his lips.

"Yeah..."

There was silence for a few moments. Temperance stared at a thin pair of flower clippers.

"I just thought of something!" she leapt up.

"What?" Booth asked.

"The case! The woman was stabbed with a sharp, unidentifiable object! I know what that object was!" she grabbed the clippers and then whirled around and ran as quickly as she could from the gardens.

Booth chased after her. "Bones!"

The whole time he couldn't help but think how Cinderella-ey this party had been. He laughed when he finally caught up with her at the door and saw her pulling her shoe on again. "Did it fall off?"

"I ran too fast," Temperance nodded.

"Serves you right," he went over to her and helped her put her shoe back on.

"Thank you," Brennan said sincerely.

"No problem Cinderelly."

"What?" she frowned in confusion.

"It's a fairytale about... never mind. Let's go," he helped her back up and walked to the Jeffersonian Medico Lab with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What did you think? I like it. **

**Glossary**

**Energy Star is this new thing that they're testing and it's just what it says. Any lightbulbs or electrical appliances that you buy that have the Energy Star are government approved. I know this is for Canada anyways, for the US I'm not sure.**

**The song, by the way, was Falling for You by Jem**

**Reviewww pleaaaase**

**-S-D-**


End file.
